Buddy, please help me out
by Ieeerr
Summary: Sequel to Help Me Out, Buddy. ..Or not really sequel, the same story but from Kendall's POV, because it was requested. - "Logan, I need your help!" "What's wrong?" "She wants to have sex with me." "And why exactly do you need my help with this?" "Well, maybe I can practice with you?"
1. Asking

**Let's start off by saying hi. ...HI! ****So, it has been a long time, but yeah, here I am again.**

** True-loves-first-Kiss-101 asked me to do a sequel to Help Me Out, Buddy / the whole story but then from Kendall's POV, so here it is. It's exactly the same story, but from Kendall's POV now. (Okay lie, not everything is COMPLETELY the same, I made a few little changes here and there, because if I didn't the story wouldn't really make sense.)**

**Anyways, I just realized "Help Me Out, Buddy" isn't really a good title for the first fic, since the title is from Kendall's POV and the story is written in Logan's POV. But whatever. I have (re-?)written all of the chapters already so no worries about unfinished shit again.**

**A huge thank you to Tina, 1koganhenderschmidt on Tumblr, for having trust in me, for believing in me, and for proof-reading / giving me feedback before I actually uploaded it here. **

**...One thing left to say: ENJOY!**

I sat in the living room, thinking about what my girlfriend had told me earlier that morning. _"I'm ready."_ was all she had said. I was confused at first but when I looked into her eyes I saw what she meant. _Sex. _

I had never had sex before, and having sex with Jo scared me. Not because she's my girlfriend, and because I'm questioning whether I'm 100% straight or not, but because I didn't know how to do it, because I was scared of making a fool out of myself.

_Maybe I should find a prostitute. But would I really want my first time to be with a prostitute? And would that really help me with anything? _I sighed deeply, and I didn't know what to do.

"I should just ask Logan." I whispered to myself.

_It would make sense, right? Right?!_

What I said earlier, about me question whether I'm 100% straight or not, was about my feelings for my best friend, Logan. Lately I've been looking at him differently, I've been noticing little things, _cute little things._ The way he looked in the morning, or after he just had a shower, or when he was sleepy. Logan is the reason why I'm questioning my sexuality. I don't know if I could fall in love with a guy, and be with one for the rest of my life, but there was no denying Logan made my heart skip a beat every now and then.

Logan is my best friend, I love him, I trust him. He wouldn't laugh at me if I completely sucked. I would rather fail while having sex with my best friend than fail while having sex with my girlfriend.

I found myself standing up and my legs walked me towards the bedroom Logan and I shared.

I walked in without knocking. "Logan, I need your help!" I said after closing and locking the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, frowning before he went to sit on the edge of his bed and I went to sit on my own.

"She wants to have sex with me." I whispered, not looking Logan in the eyes.

"What?" He already sounded upset. _This is a bad idea._

"You heard me.." I said now daring to sneak a little peek at Logan.

He was looking down, as if he was deep in thought. "Are you kidding me?" he finally asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

"No."

"And why exactly do you need my help with this?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, uhmm.. I've never.. uhm.. had sex before, so I hope you maybe could ..help me?" I asked, looking down embarrassed.

"How could I possibly help you with that?"

"Well, maybe I can practice with you?" I asked shyly, looking him in the eyes again.

Logan's eyes went wide as he yelled, "WHAT?" in shock.

"SHHHHT! Don't yell! I don't want anyone to hear this, okay." I quickly whisper-yelled.

"Sorry." Logan said, looking genuinely apologetic.

"Now, do you wanna help me?"

"Why do you even want help with this?" Logan started. "Can't you just experience this with her? I thought that was kind of the point of being in a relationship?"

_He had a point.._

"I know, Logie. But I'm scared. I'm scared that I will fail when I'm with her." I explained.

"And you are not scared you will fail with me?" Logan questioned.

"No, you're my best friend, you won't judge me if it's bad, and I trust you like I trust no one."

"Shouldn't you trust Jo just as much?"

I sighed, "Logaaaaan, I do trust her but it's just different okay. I have known you for all my life and you always help me, with everything "

"But isn't _this_ just.. too much?"

"No Logie, please help me." I almost begged.

"I can't believe this." Logan sighed. "What if something changes?"

"What would change?" I asked confused.

"Feelings." he whispered.

I was confused. "Why would that change?"

Logan looked right at me with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly he was shaking his head. "Logan? Why are you shaking your head?"

"Because this is wrong!"

"No, Logie. It's not. It's just a best friend helping his best friend."

"You are crazy." Logan said with a sigh.

"So, do you wanna do this with me?" I asked again.

"I need to think about this, okay. Ask again tonight or something." Logan said before standing up and disappearing out of the bedroom and apartment.

I let myself fall onto my bed and closed my eyes while I thought about all this. _Was it wrong to ask him? Should I tell him I made a mistake and don't want to do it anymore? What do I do?_

Before I knew it I was drifting off into a peaceful sleep, far away from all the worries.

When I woke up it was already 5PM, I had no idea who was home and what they were doing, and to be honest, all I really cared about was whether Logan was home or not.

I walked out of the bedroom and towards the living room, "Oh, Logan, you're home." I said when I saw him sitting on the couch with Carlos. "Can I talk to you now?"

"Yeah, okay. Let's go to our room." Logan said while standing up and following me towards the bedroom. I held the bedroom door open for him and smiled at him as he passed me.

Logan sat on his bed while I closed the door and locked it, like earlier.

"And?" I asked as I sat down on my own bed.

"And what?"

"Do you wanna help me?"

Logan sighed deeply and seemed to think it all through one more time. "Kendall, I still think this is a bad idea, but yes. I'll help you."

Somehow I didn't expect him to say this at all, so when he did, I jumped up and ran towards him, wrapping my arms around him tightly, falling down on the bed together.

I lied on top of him, my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist, kissing his cheek over and over again.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best!" I said.

Logan pushed me off of him, which made me sad, but as we lied face-to-face, looking each other in the eyes, he gave me a small smile before his face went to serious again.

"Yeah, yeah. As long as you know I'm still not happy with this." He said.

"If you're not happy with it, then why did you say yes?" I asked confused.

"Because I can't say no to you, Kendall." Logan said with a sigh.

I smiled. "It means a lot to me. Thank you, Logie."

"So, when do you wanna do this?"

"Tomorrow night?" I aksed.

"Okay." Logan agreed.

"Let's go watch TV now."

Logan nodded and stood up. He stretched his arm out towards me, to help me get up from my bed. This gesture made me smile. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me off my bed. I smiled at him before pulling him into another hug.

"You're the best." I whispered.

Logan shrugged with a small smile and pushed me away softly. "Let's go."

We walked out of our room and towards the living room.

"Hey James! Hey Carlitos, what are you guys watching?"

"Spongebob!" Carlos said happily.

Logan and I sat down next to each other, closer than needed, but I loved every second of it. Every time our arms or legs brushed together I couldn't help but smile.

One hour later mom and Katie came home.

"Hey boys, who wants pizza?" My mom asked as she placed the pizza boxes on the kitchen table.

"ME!" We all jumped up and ran towards the table. We always had a pizza each even though we always had left overs. We all opened out pizza boxes and attacked the pizza like wild animals.

Within no-time, Carlos and I finished out pizza.

"I'm still hungry!" I all but whined.

"How can you still be hungry after a whole pizza?" Logan asked genuinely wondering how someone can still be hungry after a whole pizza. And to be honest, _so did I._ "Here, take this, I'm gonna explode if I eat one more slice." And with that Logan pushed 3 and a half pizza slices towards him.

"Thanks Logie." I smiled.

After a while we all finished eating so we went to the pool together, leaving my mom and Katie behind with the mess.

We lied in our chairs at the pool, having a little chit-chat. We all were laughing and it was good to spend some quality time with my best friends again.

Then out the corner of my eye I saw Jo walking towards us. She looked gorgeous, as always.

"Hey baby." She said as she leaned down to peck my lips.

"Hi." I smiled up at her.

I sat up a little bit and patted the chair. "Come sit."

"Thank you." She smiled at me.

"Have you thought about it yet?" She asked.

"Of course I have." _Was this a lie?_

"When do you wanna do it?" She whispered in my ear.

"When the right moment is there. I don't want it to be forced."

"You're right." She agreed.

"I love you." she whispered into my ear before biting down on my earlobe carefully.

Before I could respond to Jo, Logan was standing up and saying, "I'm gonna go back to the apartment. Bye." Before we even realized what he had said he was walking away.

"Logan!"

"Wait!"

"Come back!"

We yelled after him, but he either didn't hear us, or he ignored us.

"What's wrong with him?" Jo asked.

"I have no idea." James said. "One minute he's laughing and smiling and seems to be having a good time and then he runs off like that."

"Should we go after him?" Carlos asked.

"Nah." I said, "He needs some space." I knew Logan like nobody else did, and I knew some space was what he needed right now.

"Let's play tag in the water!" Carlos said cheerfully before jumping into the pool.

James, Jo and myself jumped in the pool, and started to play 'tag in the water'.

I was trying to smile and have fun, but I just couldn't get Logan out of my head. The four of us messed around in the water, and I had to say I was having fun, but it would have been much more fun if Logan was here too.

"Guys," I announced, "I'm pretty tired, I'm gonna go dry off and get back to the apartment."

"We're gonna stay here for a little longer." James said pointing to himself and Carlos.

"Can you drop me off at my apartment, Kendall?" Jo asked.

"Of course." I said with a smile.

Jo and I dried ourselves off grabbed all of our belongings. "Bye guys." We said to Carlos and James one more time. They waved before diving underwater again.

"Come on." I said to Jo and I offered her my hand.

She happily grabbed it and together we walked up to her apartment.

"That was fun." Jo said as she stood in the door opening of her apartment.

"It was." _But it would've been more fun if Logan had been there too._

"We should do that soon again."

"We should." I agreed. _With Logan there too._ "Goodnight for now."

She smiled up at me and leaned in to kiss me. I pecked her lips, and I felt she wanted more, but a peck was all I could give right now.

"Goodnight." I said again.

"Goodnight." Jo said with a small smile.

I walked away and heard her sigh before closing the door.

Within a minute I was back at my own apartment. I passed my mom, wished her goodnight, kissed her cheek, and then walked towards our bedroom.

When I entered the bedroom, I saw Logan lying on his bed reading a book.

"Hi Logan." No response.

"Why did you leave so all of the sudden, earlier?"

"Logan?"

"We played 'tag in the water'. I think Carlos made that game up, but it was fun. It was just like normal tag but then in the water. I wish you had been there."

"Logan?"

"LOGAN!" I yelled, making him jump.

"Jesus! You don't have to yell!"

"I've been talking to you for the past 5 minutes! You didn't respond."

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in my book again, I guess."

I smiled; that was so typically Logan.

"So, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing really. I'm gonna go sleep, so I wanted to say goodnight and stuff." I said with a small sigh.

"Oh, okay."

"So, goodnight." I said as I leaned down to kiss Logan's cheek.

"Night." He said sweetly.

"Sweet dreams, Logie."

"You too." Logan smiled.

I lied down in my bed, and only then noticed now how tired I really was; I fell asleep before I knew it.

When I woke up I felt both excited and incredibly scared. Was this really happening? I took a deep breath and told myself to not think and/or worry about what's gonna happen tonight.

_How can I not think or worry about this? Dammit! I can still call it off. I can still tell Logan I made a mistake and that it was wrong for me to do it. Maybe it's for the best to cancel it._

I sighed and got out of bed. I didn't want to, but I had to.

The day went ..alright, I guess. Everything was fine as long as I could keep myself and my mind busy. When I didn't my mind would drive me crazy.

My mom, Katie, James and Carlos left 15 minutes ago to go see a movie. So this was it. Logan and I were sitting on the couch. I was staring at the TV but I didn't know what I was looking at. I was so nervous, but if we didn't go to the bedroom now, we would stay on this couch until my mom, sister and our friends came back.

I turned the TV off and stood up.

"Are you coming?" I asked him.

I saw him nodding nervously, and all I though was,_ oh, he's nervous too._

I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch and towards our bedroom. I gently pushed him, sending him into our bedroom as I closed and locked the door, even though no one would be home any time soon. Better sure than sorry, _or embarrassed._

He sat down on his bed, nervously and I went to sit down next to him.

"You do realize that my body is different than Jo's right?" Logan said.

"Yes." I said as I looked in his eyes.

"And I haven't done anything like this either, so I guess this is gonna be awkward."

"I'm sure it will be okay." I said, trying to make him -and myself- more comfortable. "Just tell me when you're not comfortable with anything, and I'll stop. You can always tell me you don't want to continue anymore. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks." He smiled.

"If there is anything I'm doing wrong or when it's not feeling nice, please tell me."

"I will."

We looked at each other for a while, saying nothing.

"How are we gonna do this?" he asked, breaking the -luckily not awkward- silence.

"I guess I can start by doing this."

**There it is. I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next part!  
**


	2. Doing

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! :) Here's the next part. Enjoy!**

"_I guess I can start by doing this."_

I placed my hand on his cheek and slowly leaned forward. We looked into each other eyes as we saw them coming closer and closer. When our lips touched, I saw his eyes close, and soon after mine closed too. I gently pushed him down so he was lying on his bed and climbed on top of him. He was careful with kissing back but when our mouths opened and tongues touched, I felt like he was getting more and more into it. And he proved to me I was right when he let out a quiet moan, which I responded to by moaning back into his mouth.

Is wasn't long before this kiss was the most passionate and delicious kiss I have ever had. And soon after I realized that this wasn't just a practice anymore. I wanted Logan to feel good, I wanted him to have a good time. _This was me making love to my best friend._

I gently moved my hand so it was resting under his shirt, on his skin. My hand traveled upwards, feeling his soft skin of his torso, until I felt one of his nipples. I started to play with his nipple, making him sigh into the kiss.

I felt him move his hands from my waist to my neck, pulling me closer while he played with the hair on the back of my head.

I felt the urge to move my hips against his, so I gently moved my hips around, making both of us moan at the new feeling.

I pulled away from the kiss and sat back up. I sat on his thighs, looked him straight in the eyes, and moved my hands towards the hem of his shirt. I pulled the cloth over his head. He raised his body off the bed so I could take his shirt off completely. I looked at his naked torso as I threw the shirt across the room. _He's absolutely gorgeous._ I bend down and took one of his nipples in my mouth, while my fingers started to play with the other pink bud on his chest. He sighed and moaned softly while he entwined his fingers with my hair.

I looked up and saw his eyes were closed. He arched his back away from the bed and moaned, "Kendall, it feels so good." That made me smile. It felt great to know I was the one giving him this pleasure.

I quickly sat up straight again, and pulled my own shirt off. I saw him looking at me for a second before he sat up straight as well, his hands on my back, keeping me from falling backwards. He leaned forward and took one of my nipples in his mouth, doing to me what I did to him just seconds ago. I couldn't help but moan, and I also couldn't keep my hands from pulling gently at Logan's dark hair.

While he was licking, sucking and biting on and around my nipple, he ran his hands up and down my back, making me shiver and bite my lip in pleasure.

Logan suddenly bit down on my nipple, making me scream out while I pulled hard on his hair out of shock, pain and pleasure must have been a reason too.

He released my nipple and looked up at me with a worried, innocent and yet playful look.

"Don't look so innocent, Logie." I smirked.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He said.

"Don't be sorry. I was just messing with you. It was actually quite a turn on."

He slapped my arm, pouting for a second before smiling widely. I entwined our fingers together, before I pushed him back on the mattress. I lied with my full weight on top of him, while I entwined the fingers of our other hand together too. Both of our hands were now resting on the bed on each side of his head. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his again. Soon our lips were locked in a passionate kiss again.

I moved my hips against his, making him moan out into my mouth while he squeezed my hands.

"You like that?" I asked, our lips barely losing contact.

"Mmm-hmmm." He hummed.

I pulled my lips off his completely and looked at him with a smirk on my face. I slowly started to wiggle my hips against his with more force. He moaned and pushed his head back into this pillow.

While I was watching him, I could feel the butterflies fly around in my stomach. I loved that I was the one making him moan out in pleasure, I loved that I was the one doing this to him. I loved how beautiful he looked. _I loved that it was Logan lying underneath me, and not someone else._

I leaned down and started to lick, bite and suck around on his neck. I heard him sigh.

Suddenly his hips stopped moving against mine, I looked at his face and saw his eyes open wide in shock and his cheeks slowly turned red.

"What's wrong, Logie?" I asked.

"N-nothing."

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah."

"Is it ..bad?"

"N-no. No, not at all." He said before closing his eyes.

I knew he was embarrassed, I knew his mind was working over-hours right now, so I leaned down and kissed him softly. I saw him open his eyes, and I talked to him through my eyes. I saw him relax and I knew he was more comfortable now.

"Do you still want this?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said, and his cheeks reddened once again.

I let go of his hands and climbed off the bed. I saw the confusion on his face as he asked, "What are you doing?"

"We can't do anything with these clothes still on, can we?" I asked as I started to unbutton and unzip my pants.

"Oh yeah, oh course." He smiled.

I saw him watching me and biting his lips as I worked my button and zip open. It was a gorgeous sight.

Logan stood up and started to fumble with his jeans, but that was my job, so I pushed him back down on the bed and said, "Na-ah. I'm gonna do that for you."

"Oh." Logan giggled. His giggling made me smile, it was adorable.

I stepped out of my jeans, boxers still on, once it was hanging around my ankles and started to walk towards Logan again. I raised my hands towards the hem of his jeans and I saw him shiver when I started to undo his jeans. I accidentally brushed his fingers over his bulge. I instantly looked at his face to see his reaction; he had his eyes shut tightly, I figured because it felt nice, so I rubbed my hand over his hardening penis again.

I then lied down next to him and started to kiss him, my hand still rubbing his cock through his underwear.

I needed to feel the flesh, _if I don't have his cock in my hand right now I'll go crazy_, so I moved my hand inside his underwear.

"Mmmm Kendall." he moaned against my lips.

I grabbed his cock and slowly started to move my hand up and down, while deepening the kiss again.

We laid like this until I leaned up,_ time for the next part_. I pulled my hand out of his underwear and looked in Logan's gorgeous brown eyes as I got off the bed. I took the hem of his boxers in my hands and pulled his underwear off his legs, looking at his beautiful cock as it sprung free and stood up high and proudly. I licked my lips at the sight, while I carelessly threw his underwear across the room.

"Jo doesn't have one of those, Kendall. You don't have to do this, there's no need to practice this." Logan said.

This made me sad. I wanted to do this. I wanted to make some good memories, for Logan and for myself.

"I know, but I want to, Logan. I want this to be a nice thing for you."

"But—"

"Shhhht!" I cut Logan off.

"Kendall—"

I couldn't convince him with words, so I leaned down and wrapped my lips around the head of his cock. _That shut him up._

Once he was quiet, I released his cock and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a sitting position, because the position I was in; standing above him while sucking his cock wasn't a comfortable one. Logan himself swung his legs over the edge of the bed and looked at me as I sat down on my knees in front of him.

I leaned down again and took as much of him in my mouth as I could. My lips and tongue slowly made their way towards the tip of Logan's cock and my hand went to grab the base, pleasuring the part of the cock I couldn't reach that easily with my mouth. My other hand traveled up his tummy and chest, and ended up playing with one of his nipples again.

It wasn't long before Logan was panting and moaning heavily. One of Logan's hands had made its way towards my head and was now playing with my hair cutely.

Logan moved his hand towards the back of my head and pulled my head forwards, his cock disappeared inside my mouth completely, which made me gag. Both of my hands grabbed his hips and squeezed the flesh there.

"Sorry. It's just so good." he said breathlessly.

"Hmmm." I hummed in response, his cock still in my mouth.

"Holy shit! Do that again!" Logan groaned out.

I kept humming around his penis, and he seemed to love this because he almost pulled my hair out in pleasure, and Logan pulling on my hair was a huge turn on for me.

"Kendall, Kendall! Crap! I'm gonna come!" Logan moaned loudly.

I sucked as hard and long as I could, while massaging his hips with my thumbs. He let out a long, hard moan as I felt the cum shooting out of his cock and into my mouth. I waited til his orgasm was over, and then stood up while I swallowed everything he gave me.

I leaned forward and pecked his lips while pushing him onto the bed again. I lied down next to him, my arm around his waist and my head resting on his chest. One of Logan's hands was making patterns on my shoulder-blades and the other hand started to play with my hair again. We were both breathing heavily.

"Wow." Logan said when he was breathing normally again.

"Wow, indeed." I smiled.

"Wait, where did you let my ..stuff?"

"Your ..uhm, sperm?"

"Mm-hmm." Logan hummed.

"Well, uhh, I swallowed it."

"What?" Logan asked shocked.

"I see everyone in those, you know, movies do it, so I thought it was just ..something you did." I said shrugging.

"Didn't it taste.. weird?" Logan asked.

"No. It was actually quite nice."

I was thinking about how natural lying here with Logan felt when I heard and felt Logan sigh. His sigh made me worry. "Why are you sighing? Do you wanna stop? Wasn't it good?"

"No, no. Don't worry. It was amazing."

I leaned up so I could look him in the eyes and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, really." He said shyly.

"Good." I said before I leaned up and pecked his lips.

I moved my head, next to Logan's head onto the pillow, and we looked in each other eyes. I was making patterns on his stomach and chest while his hand was still in my hair.

I smiled and asked, "Ready for the next part?"

He nodded.

I stood up from the bed once again and took my own underwear off. Once it was tossed across the room, I crawled back onto the bed and placed myself between his legs. _Shit! We don't have lube, or Vaseline or any other lotion. How am I gonna do this?_

"What's the matter?" Logan asked, as if he could read my mind.

"We don't have lube or anything." I told him.

"Oh shit, I forgot we needed that. You can use your spit, loads of it." Logan said.

"Okay."

"You know you have to prepare me with your fingers first, right?" Logan asked me.

This made me smile. He was so adorable and precious. I leaned forward and pecked his lips. "Of course, baby."

I looked into Logan's eyes, while he was frowning and staring off into space. _He must be thinking again._

"Stop thinking." I whispered.

"How do you know I was thinking?" He asked confused.

"Because you were frowning and staring." I smiled.

I moved my hand towards my mouth and took two fingers into my mouth, sucking and licking around them, to make them wet. I saw Logan looking at me so I made a show of it to tease him a little bit. I knew it worked when I saw him shiver.

I grabbed one of his legs, with the hand that wasn't in my mouth, and hooked it over my shoulder. I did the same to the other leg, so he was spread open in from of me.

"Ready?" I asked him.

He nodded.

I took my fingers out of my mouth and moved it towards Logan's opening. I knew this was gonna hurt him, and I already felt sorry for that. I pushed my finger in slowly, while looking at his face. I could see he was in pain; his eyes were squeezed shut while he bit his lower lip. Once my finger was fully inside him I stopped moving.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"It hurts really bad, please don't move for a while." Logan said. And I could hear he was in pain. I almost wanted to stop right there and then. Hurting Logan was the last thing I wanted to do.

I moved my free hand towards his tight and ran my hand up and down, making patterns with my fingers, I also moved my head to the side and kissed his knee over and over, hoping this would comfort him a little bit.

When I looked up I saw Logan looking at me and our eyes met. We smiled at each other, and at this point I knew everything was alright.

"You can move now. Don't be to rough, please." He said.

"Don't worry, Logie, I will be very careful."

I pulled my finger out as slow and gently as I could, but the movements still made him hiss. Once my finger was almost completely out, I pushed it back in.

"Aaaaah!" Logan moaned out as he arched his back.

I stopped all movements. "You okay?" I asked, worried because I thought I had hurt him.

"Yes! Please touch that spot again." Logan moaned.

I moved my finger around, pushing against Logan's inner walls, until I touched that bundle of nerves.

"This one?" I asked moving my finger against his prostate.

"YES! Oh fuck yes." He almost screamed.

I started to move my finger in and out a little rougher, making sure to touch that magical spot every time. After I felt Logan was looser, I added a second finger and carefully started to prepare him more. Logan hissed at the new stretch.

I kept moving my two fingers in and out and against the bundle of nerves, wanting Logan to feel amazing while I prepared him with my fingers.

"Should I add another finger or should I.. you know?" I asked, not sure whether I needed to stretch him with three fingers or if two was enough.

"I don't know how big you are. If you think I'm prepared enough, do it. If you think I'm not prepared enough, prepare me more."

I didn't say anything, while I added another finger. I didn't think I was that big, really, but I was rather safe than sorry. I didn't want him to hurt when I pushed my cock inside him, so preparation was important.

I started to move my three fingers in and out a little rougher, which made Logan and myself moan out. I bit my lip as I looked at my three fingers as they disappeared and came back out of Logan's entrance. It was an amazing sight.

I could feel Logan looking at me, so I lifted my head up and looked him in the eyes. He teasingly licked his lips, and that made my dick twitch. I needed him _now_.

"Mmmm Logan, I can't wait anymore." I moaned.

"Then do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kendall. I want you." Logan said, his cheeks turning red, a little.

I pulled my fingers out of him and spit in my hand before spreading my saliva over my cock. I did this twice more, because I wanted my cock to be lubricated enough, like I said before, I didn't wanna hurt him.

Logan chuckled and looked up at me. I was embarrassed and I thought I just did the one thing I didn't wanna do: making a out of myself. But he was smiling, which made me feel better.

"I don't want it to hurt too much." I explained to him.

"Right, I get it." He smiled.

Logan moved his legs off my shoulders and grabbed his legs behind his knees. He was basically folding himself in half, giving me more room so I could move around, and pleasure the both of us properly.

I grabbed my cock and moved it towards his entrance. Before pushing in I looked at him and asked, "Ready?"

He just nodded.

I slowly leaned forward, still holding my cock so it would actually go inside him and wouldn't slip out accidentally. I felt the head of my cock push through the ring of muscle. I looked up at Logan and saw his eyes were shut tight and his hands had moved from his knees to the bed-sheets which he was holding tightly, as if he was trying to move the pain from his ass to his hands.

I stopped when my cock was fully inside him and leaned down, laying on top of Logan with my full weight.

"You okay?"

"Mm-hmm." He hummed. "Stay still for a while."

I moved my hands up and cupped his gorgeous face. He was sweating a little bit, his skin was shining, his cheeks were flushed and he just looked amazing. I ran my thumb along his bottom lip and looked at his lips as I did so.

"Tell me when I can move." I whispered.

"Okay." He whispered back.

His eyelids had been squeezed together up until this point. He slowly opened his eyes and looked deep into mine. I smiled at him and leaned forward, making the space between out lips disappear as we kissed passionately. At this point he also let go of the sheets, and wrapped his arms around my neck, his nails leaving soft marks on my back and neck.

We shared a sweet, loving kiss, where our tongues danced around with each other. I pulled away when I needed to breath and started to give his lips, jawline, cheeks and neck kisses and little love bites.

We laid like this for a while; I was on top of Logan, with my cock still inside him, my hands cupping his face, his arms around my neck, nails in my skin and my lips all over his face and neck.

"You can move. Please be gentle." Logan whispered.

"Of course, sweetie. Tell me if I'm to rough."

I softly pulled out and slowly pushed back in again. Logan let out a loud moan when I immediately pushed my cock against his prostate.

I repeated my actions time after time and each time I pushed against his bundle of nerves, making Logan go crazy. I was concentrated on pleasuring him. Because if he was having a good time I knew I was doing the right thing. Plus, seeing him in pleasure, was amazingly sexy.

"Harder!" Logan groaned, and I took this as a sign that all the pain had disappeared by now and it was 100 percent pleasure.

I did what he asked and pushed and pulled out a little harder and faster.

"Oh Kendall, fuck yes." Logan moaned into the skin on my neck.

"Mmmm Logie, you're amazing." I moaned quietly.

I then leaned down and kissed Logan roughly. His hands were still in my hair and he pulled in it every now and then, which each time made a shiver run through my body. I wanted to end the kiss to look at his gorgeous face as I _made love_ to him, but as I pulled away, I felt Logan's hands push me back. I felt Logan smile into the kiss, so I opened my eyes and I was greeted by his big brown eyes looking at me.

I pulled away this time and looked at him, smiling. He looked absolutely amazing. I quickly leaned down and pecked his lips lovingly.

I smirked as I pulled away. I had a surprise for him, and hopefully he'd like it. I quickened my pace, and looked at Logan tilted his head back._ Succeeded._

"Oh my god!" Logan groaned loudly.

I saw this as a great opportunity to lean down and leave a mark.

"Kendall, oh shit!" He screamed out as my teeth sunk into the skin of his neck.

He gently pulled on my hair again, making me shiver. I let go of the skin on his neck, and as I did so, Logan's arms tightened around my body, keeping my from moving.

Logan moved his head and pecked me on my lips quickly, which made me smile. I moaned as Logan started to nibble, kiss and lick along my jaw and neck.

"You like that?" He asked smugly.

"Mm-hmm." I hummed, because I was too out of breath and the pleasure was too great to _say_ anything.

I felt Logan smile into my neck before he moved away to look at my face. We once again smiled at each other.

_I love him._ I said to myself in my head. _This beautiful man underneath me, I love him with all my heart._

He pecked me quickly before he licked his way to my shoulder, via my neck and collarbone.

"AAAAAH! LOGAN!" I scream-moaned loudly when he bit down on my shoulder.

"You're so hot, Logan" I whispered in his ear. I felt him shiver, and as he shivered, I roughly bit down on his earlobe, to pay him back for the shoulder-bite.

I quickened my pace once again, never missing Logan's prostate. It wasn't long before Logan was moaning and screaming for me to keep going. And I loved every second of it.

"Kendall! Don't stop! I'm so close!" Logan moaned while his fingernails sank into my skin.

"Logan! Logan, oh god. I'm gonna come!" I moaned loudly.

"KENDAAAALLL!" Logan screamed as he came.

I looked at Logan as he went over the edge. I saw him fighting to keep his eyes open, checking out every millimeter of my face. It was a beautiful sight.

I kept pushing and pulling in and out of him because I was close to orgasm too.

I probably looked a lot like how Logan looked: mouth hanging wide open, lips plump from all the kissing, face shining with sweat, hair soaked and sticking to the forehead. And my eyes weren't closing either.

I was looking Logan straight in the eyes when I came.

"LOGANN!" I screamed through closed teeth. "I love you." I whispered. _Fuck, WHAT did I just say?!_

I collapsed on top of Logan after I filled him with my sperm. We were both breathing heavily, we were both coming down from a huge high.

He moved one of his hands to move my wet, sticky hair out of my face, before he started to twist it around his finger. Logan's other hand was on the lower of my back, making small circles. This relaxed me and it made me smile like crazy. I was still cupping his face, eyes locked. I leaned forward and captured his lips in a sweet, passionate, loving kiss.

"That was amazing." I whispered after I pulled away from the kiss.

"Yeah."

We looked at each other again. We both leaned forward at the same time. Our lips and tongues found each other again. After a minute we both needed air so we pulled away.

"Kendall?"

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"You said you loved me. Why?"

"Because I love you." I said matter-of-factly, looking deeply into his eyes.

Then I realized what just happened. "Shit."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time! Don't forget to give me feedback! :) **


	3. Consequences

**And here is the last part. Enjoy!**

_"Kendall?" _

_"Hmm?" I hummed._

_"You said you loved me. Why?"_

_"Because I love you." I said matter-of-factly, looking deeply into his eyes._

_Then I realized what just happened. "Shit." _

I quickly stood up and started to pull my clothes back on. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm in love with Logan. FUCK._

"Kendall? What's wrong." Logan asked. I could tell he was upset by the way his voice sounded.

"Logie, I'm sorry. No, I'm not. I ..I just gotta do something."

"Bye." I said while I opened the door and walked out. I pushed the door closed as I rushed towards Jo's apartment.

_I'm so stupid. I. Am. So. Stupid. Logan was right. He was right. We couldn't do this without our feelings changing. Very smart move, Kendall! Dammit._

Before I knew it I had arrived at Jo's apartment. I knocked on her door, not-so-patiently waiting for her to open it. There was no sound coming from the other side of the door yet, so I knocked again, and again, and finally she opened.

"Kendall? Do you know what time it is?" Jo asked, sleepily.

"Uhm, no, sorry."

"It's 10:30 and I have to be on set at 6, so I go to sleep early. I thought I told you this?"

"Yes, Jo, you did, and I'm very sorry, But I need to talk to you right now, can I come in?" I asked, losing my patience completely.

"Sure."

My girlfriend stepped to the side and let me walk in. I walked towards her couch and sat down, waiting for her to join me. She sat down next tome and asked, "So, what's wrong."

"Something happened." I said slowly.

"Go on."

I took a deep breath before I started. "Remember when you said you wanted to have sex with me?" Jo nodded. "Well, I kinda panicked BUT I wanted to do it too. I was scared that I would make myself look like a fool with you because I had never done it before, so I asked Logan to ..uhm, help me out."

"What do you mean?" Jo asked confused.

"Shht, let me talk. Logan thought it was a bad idea but he wanted to help me since best friends help each other."

"Help you with what?" She asked impatiently.

"Practicing fo—"

"Practicing for what?"

"Shut it, and let me talk. ..Practice for our first time. I asked Logan to practice with me, so I knew what to do and stuff. He said he needed to think about it, but later decided he would help me even though he thought is was a bad idea. He said that maybe feelings would change if we did this, but I shrugged when he said that. I didn't think it would because I'm not gay, at least, I though I wasn't."

"What are you trying to say Kendall?"

I took a deep breath again and then confessed, "I had sex with Logan tonight. Before we started I didn't think this would happen, not at all, but when I kissed him, I felt something I hadn't felt before. It was just so.. perfect. So after the first kiss, it wasn't really a practice anymore, for me anyway, for him it probably still was. And while I ..uh.. came, I ..uhm, whispered 'I love you' to him. And I meant it. I love his as my best friend and I love him like a boyfriend."

"Are you two together?" Jo asked.

"No, not yet anyway. I don't even know if he feels the same. He asked me why I said 'I love you' to him and I kinda freaked out. I dressed really quick, came here, and the rest you know."

"Okay."

"I don't know what to do." I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

Jo leaned forward and hugged me, I didn't know what to do and I needed to be comforted, so I hugged back.

"I'm so sorry, Jo."

"Don't be sorry. I understand it, sort of.. I'm still sad and a little mad."

"I understand that you're mad and sad."

We pulled away from the hug and we look at each other. I sighed. I had messed up.

"I'm really sorry Jo. You really are a great person, but I can't be with you now I know how strong my feelings for Logan really are."

"It's okay."

Jo leaned forward, trying to kiss me but I quickly leaned back. I couldn't do that to Logan. It wouldn't be fair.

"I can't do that Jo. Sorry." I apologized.

"Not even one little kiss?"

"No."

"You could have sex with Logan while you were with me, but you can't kiss me while you're not even with Logan?" She asked.

"Jo," I sighed. "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"But—"

"No, Jo. We are over. I hope we can stay friends though."

Jo looked down and sighed.

"I'd rather have you in my life as just a friend than not at all."

"Good."

I grabbed Jo's chin and made her look up at me, so she knew I really meant was I was about to say.

"I'm really sorry."

"Stop apologizing and go get your man."

I smiled and stood up. Jo stood up as well and we both walked towards the door.

I hugged Jo one more time. I thought she deserved at least that.

"Thank you." I whispered to her.

"It's okay. Now go!"

We let each other go and I walked back to out apartment as quick as I could.

…

l walked into 2J and saw James and Carlos watching TV on the couch. I had expected them to be home now, they never were extremely late home after a movie, especially not when Katie went as well.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." James and Carlos said without looking away from the screen. Family Guy was on. They were hardcore Family Guy fans.

"Where are mom and Katie?" I asked while I went into the kitchen, grabbing a few painkillers, in the hope they would kill his headache.

"Their rooms" Carlos said.

"What movie did you guys see?"

"Ice Age 3"

"How was it?" I raised my hands and put the painkillers in my mouth. I moved the glass I was holding in my other hand to my mouth as well and swallowed the painkillers in one gulp, but drinking the rest of the water too.

The guys didn't answer so I asked again while I walked over to them on the couch.

"Kendall! Shut up! We are watching this!" Carlos yelled.

"Sorry that I was interested in your night. Sorry that I wanna know if you guys had fun, Jesus!" I said, letting my frustration of the whole night out.

Carlos looked up. "Wow, you look like crap."

"Thanks man." I said while I sat down next to Carlos on the couch with a sigh.

I looked over at Carlos and saw him staring me.

"Stop staring!"

Carlos blinked a few times.

"Sorry. Uhm, yeah. We saw Ice Age 3, because, you know, Katie can see that movie too without having nightmares and everything. It was a funny movie. We missed you guys." Carlos said.

"Awh. Well, I'm glad you guys had fun."

"Thanks. So, how was your night?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah. It's was okay." I said.

"Where even is Logan?"

"I hope in our room."

I stood up and walked towards Logan and mine room quickly, to check up on Logan. I hope he was lying in bed, and not doing something stupid. I hate myself for the way I left him earlier. I hope he's not too upset.

I opened the door and let out a sigh of relieve when I saw Logan peacefully asleep in his bed. I walked over to him to see if he was really sleeping, and not dead, or something. Luckily he was sleeping like a little angel, a perfect little angel. _Soon MY perfect little angel, hopefully._ I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I didn't lie when I told you I loved you." I whispered while I ran my hand through his hair. I looked at him for a little while before bending down to peck his cheek again. I then stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind me.

"He's asleep." I told James and Carlos when I arrived back into the living room.

"Good." Carlos responded.

I sat back down and let out a sigh.

"What's going on?" James, who hadn't said much earlier, asked.

"I'm just.. confused and worried, I guess." I said.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Nothing."

"Kendall…"

I sighed again. "It's complicated."

The end song of Family Guy started so Carlos turned the TV off. James and Carlos both turned around and gave me their full attention, and I was really happy they did that. I needed to tell this to someone. I would lose my mind otherwise.

"Talk to us." James said.

"I don't know where to begin."

"How about at the start?"

_Smartass._ I thought.

"Okay, and DO NOT interrupt me, okay. Questions and hateful comments can be asked or said when I'm finished." I warned them.

"Okay." James and Carlos both said.

"So, 2 days ago Jo said to me she wanted to have sex with me. I wanted it too but I panicked and I thought I wouldn't be good enough since it would be my first time. I asked Logan to help me out, I asked him to practice with me, so I would know what to do with Jo. I know Logan and Jo aren't the same and everything, but that doesn't matter anymore. Logan was shocked I asked him and needed time to think, so I gave him time to think. When I asked later, he wasn't really happy about it but he still agreed on doing it because he's my best friend. So, tonight was the night. Logan and I practiced, but it wasn't a practice for me anymore after we shared our first kiss. I don't know how Logan feels about it. Also when I uhm.. you know.. I told him I loved him. When we were both calmed down and everything he asked my why I had said it and I was kinda shocked because I realized how I really felt. I dressed really quick and went over to Jo's. I told her everything and we broke up. And.. that's it I think."

James and Carlos looked at me with big eyes, and this really scared me.

"That's.. okay.. interesting." Carlos said.

"Are you like, in love with Logan?" James asked.

"Earlier this night I had never thought about falling in love with a guy, but yes, I think I'm in love with Logan."

"You think?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I'm in love with Logan."

They both 'awh'ed'

"Does he like you too?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." I said looking down. _I think he will hate my forever for the way I left him earlier._

"You need to talk to him."

"I know, and I will.. tomorrow."

"Good. And good luck. I'm off to bed." James said.

"Yeah, I'm going too." Carlos said.

"Thank guys for not being freaked out and not hating me."

"It's okay man, we're your friends no matter what."

James and Carlos both stood up, but bent down in front of me to give me a comforting hug.

"Goodnight guys." I said after I hugged them both.

"Night." Carlos said.

"Goodnight Kendall. Don't stay up too long."

"I won't."

Carlos and James walked into their room and closed the door.

I let myself fall on the couch and grabbed the remote control. I turned the TV back on and while it sprung back to life, I grabbed a blanket and got comfortable. When I was comfortable I started to search for something interesting on the TV

…

"Kendall? Kendall, hunny, wake up."

My mom ran her hand through my hair, which I did feel, but I thought it was just part of my dream.

"Kendall, wake up!" She said a little harder.

I opened my eyes, realizing this was not a dream "Hmmm?"

"You fell asleep on the couch, sweetie."

I groaned as I looked around. I had indeed fallen asleep on the couch. I hadn't done it on purpose, although I did feel like Logan wouldn't want to have me in his room right now._ I'm a horrible person. _I sighed deeply as I sat up.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked while she sat down next to me on the couch.

"A lot."

She sat down next to me and asked, "What happened?"

"Long story.." I sighed.

"I have the time, please tell me."

"I'm not gonna explain everything, so basically ..in love with ..uhm, Logan." I whispered his name. Not because I was embarrassed but because I was scared for my mom's reaction.

"Logan?"

I just nodded.

"What about Jo?" Mom asked.

"I said it was a long story."

"I hope you can tell me one day."

"Maybe."

We both sat in silence for a while, looking at the TV that was still on.

"So Logan, huh?"

"Yup.."

"As long as you're happy, sweetie. Does he know?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know."

"You should tell him."

"I know, mom. But I'm scared."

"I'm sure it will be okay." My mom said.

"Thank you, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Kendall." She smiled.

Mom gave me a big hug and then went back to making dinner. I really had the best mom ever.

After a while I stood up too. "I'm gonna take a shower, mom."

"Okay, sweetie. Not too long please."

"'kay."

_Shit, I need clean clothes. _I though as I was walking towards the bathroom.

I took a deep breath and walked towards Logan and mine shared bedroom. I'm scared to face him, so I hoped he wasn't awake yet. Luckily for me, Logan was still asleep. I quickly grabbed clean underwear, jeans and a shirt before I practically ran out of the room. I closed the door carefully and walked towards the bathroom afterwards.

I took a long shower. I didn't intended to, also because mom had asked me to keep it short, but it just gave me some time to think through everything that happened. To think about how I could tell Logan I really did love him.

After at least 30 minutes, I walked into the living room all fresh and fruity, almost as good as new and I felt almost happy. But when I saw everyone sitting around the table I got nervous. Why weren't they eating? Why were Katie and Carlos giving me glares? And Logan, poor Logie, he was looking down at his hands in his lap. I let out a sad sigh as I saw him.

"FINALLY!" Katie yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Mom said we couldn't eat until you were here." Katie explained while grabbing a slice of toast.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized

"I asked you to not take a long shower." Mom said.

"Yeah, I know mom, I just needed it, okay." I said, feeling the need to defend myself.

Mom sighed and nodded in understanding.

I looked at Logan again as I sat down. He was still looking at his hands. _He must feel horrible, and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry Logan. Fuck. I need to talk to him, NOW._

"Uhm, Logan, can I ..uh.. talk to you?"

Logan looked up. "Don't you need to eat first?"

"No, I really need to talk to you, please?"

"Okay."

While Logan stood up, I looked at mom, James and Carlos who all nodded, sort of wishing me luck. I smiled at them, silently saying _thank you._

I let Logan walk ahead of me. We didn't saw a word and Logan was still looking towards the ground. I really hated myself for doing this to him. This mess was my fault. Logan opened the bedroom door and walked straight to his bed. I walked in as well and closed the door behind me.

I didn't know whether I should sit down on my own bed, or next to Logan, but I went for the last option.

I sat down next to him and sighed.

"Logan," I started. "I'm so sorry. I— I don't even know where to begin."

Logan was looking down, at his hands in his lap again.

"Why, Kendall?"

"W-what?"

"WHY?" Logan yelled, looking up at me with tears in my eyes. This absolutely broke my heart.

"Logan, please don't be mad—"

"Don't be mad? Fuck, Kendall. I told you this was a stupid idea! I should have never said yes, but you— fuck it. Okay. I am in love with you. Hell, there was nothing in the world that I wanted more than to have sex with you. But I knew that when I said yes to _practice_, I would want it again and again. I would want you more and more. But that isn't possible, is it. I should've said no. But I just can't say no to you, Kendall. I hate it."

Tears were pouring out Logan's eyes now, and this only made me feel more horrible

_I messed up. Fuck, Kendall, you're horrible. _

I raised my hand to Logan's face, to wipe away the tears on his cheek, but he pushed my hand away as soon as it touched his skin. This hurt.

"Don't fucking touch me." Logan said, his voice shaking.

"Logan, please listen to me."

"So you can say you don't feel the same and wanna switch rooms? No thanks." Logan said. He stood up at the end of the sentence, ready to leave the room, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down in my lap. The side of Logan's body touched my front, and it felt so good to have him this close again.

"KENDALL! LET. ME. G—!"

"Logan, please, listen." I said as my voice started to shake, and tears started to fill my eyes.

Logan stopped struggling when he heard me say that. I guess it was because my voice was soft, vulnerable and because he could hear I meant it. He looked up at my face and I could see his heart broke at the sight of me crying.

"Kendall?"

"Logan, I'm so sorry. I never should have asked you this. I'm so horrible. I didn't know you had feelings for me. When I asked you I just thought I was going to be a practice without any feeling involved, even though I was questioning my sexuality, because of you. I didn't think this would happen, but the moment I kissed you, I just couldn't think of it as a practice anymore. I felt so much more when I kissed you than I have ever felt when I kissed Jo, or anyone for that matter. I'm so sorry. I said 'I love you' because I truly love you. You told me that feelings would change, and I thought it wouldn't, but you were right, as always." A small smile appeared on my lips when I said the last two words. Logan was the genius and he really is always right.

"Why did you leave?" Logan's voice was small and barely noticeable.

"I broke up with Jo."

Logan frowned. "What? Why?"

"Logan, because I love you. I've never felt like this. My feelings for Jo are nothing compared to what I feel for you. I can't believe how stupid I am that I never realized it. I'm so sorry Logan. I love you, Logan, so much."

Logan gave a sweet smile.

"I love you too, Kendall."

We both raised our hands at the same time, to wipe away the others' tears. We looked at each other as we wiped the tears away, I couldn't help but smile. He is gorgeous, even with tears streaming down his face.

We just stared into each other eyes for a while. But then I leaned forward and kissed Logan. I had missed this feeling. I love how soft and delicious his lips were.

"Logan, do you wanna be my boyfriend?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Yes." Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

I lied down on Logan's bed and pulled Logan on top of me. I cupped Logan's face and brought it down to mine, to kiss him passionately.

A growl of my stomach, interrupted. We both laughed at that. I didn't know I was this hungry.

"Let's have breakfast." Logan said as he stood up.

I stood up as well. I hugged Logan tightly and smiled into his shoulder as I felt him hugging back. I finally have my man.

"Do you wanna tell them?" I asked him.

"Yes, I want them to know. Unless you don't want to of course."

"Of course I want to. Mom, James and Carlos already know something is going on. Mom doesn't know about last night, but she know something happened which caused me to realize I'm in love with you. James and Carlos both 'awh-ed' when I told them I was in love with you."

We both giggled.

"You're so cute." Logan said after he gave my nose a kiss.

"No you are."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Logie."

"Now let's go." I said as I gave his butt a little squeeze.

We walked out of our bedroom, took a deep breath and grabbed each other's hands. I squeezed Logan's hand while Logan ran his thump over the back of mine. _He's so adorable._

We looked at each other before we walked the final part towards our friends and family.

My mom looked up when Logan and I appeared in the room and she jumped up. The first thing she saw was our hands linked together.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!" She squealed. She pulled us both, at the same time, into a tight hug.

"Mom. Can't. Breath."

She pulled away quickly after that.

"I'm just so happy for you guys. I love you, boys."

"I love you too, mom."

"Me three." Logan joked which made us all laugh.

James and Carlos stood up, both having a big smile on their faces. They both hugged Logan and myself as well.

"You look cute together." Carlos whispered.

"You better make this work, because I don't want anything to happen to our friendship and-slash-or Big Time Rush." James warned.

"Don't worry. Logie here, is the man of my dreams."

Logan blushed.

"And he's the man of my dreams too" Logan whispered, pointing towards me. This made me want to squeal in happiness, but instead I kissed Logan's cheek.

"What's going on?" Katie asked, confused.

I then remembered Katie didn't know anything about all this.

"Logan's my boyfriend." I told Katie.

"And Kendall is mine."

"Duh." Carlos whispered while he rolled his eyes.

Katie raised her eyebrows but smiled. She walked towards me. I was almost scared.

"I will hurt you if you hurt Logan!" Katie told me, having her finger pointed right in in my face.

"I won't hurt him, baby sis." Katie smiled and gave me a quick hug before moving over to my boyfriend.

"Same for you! You hurt Kendall, I hurt you!"

"I'm not gonna hurt him, never. I'd rather lose all my limbs than to hurt him."

"Good." Katie smiled before hugging Logan.

I leaned down and kissed Logan's cheek when Katie had moved away. "So cute." I whispered into his ear, which made Logan smile up at me.

My mom wrapped her hands around Logan, Katie and myself, which was followed by James and Carlos doing the same.

"I'm happy you all approve." Logan said after they all pulled away, a minute later.

"Of course we do, man." James responded, which was followed by a few 'Yeah"s.

"Thanks y'all." I said. "I love all of you guys, but especially you, Logie." I said as I turned towards Logan.

Everyone 'awh-ed'

"I love you too, Kendall."

I leaned forward and stole a quick kiss from Logan's lips.

"Eew." Katie commented. "I never wanna see any of that ever again."

"Sorry, Katie. We'll try to remember." I apologized, I said as I patted Katie's head.

"Thanks."

"Okay, everyone, now back to breakfast. When everyone's done, go make yourself pretty because we're gonna celebrate this happy news."

Everyone smiled and sat down to eat breakfast.

After everyone was done and looked pretty, we went to an Amusement Park, followed by a fancy dinner. We all had fun and amused ourselves, but we were absolutely exhausted when we got back home at 10PM.

Everyone went straight to bed.

Logan and I both got into Logan's bed and we cuddled.

"Today was fun." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, it was amazing. I'm so glad they're all happy for us."

"Me too, our friends and family are awesome. I love you, Logie."

"I love you too, Kendall, forever."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss Logan but before we passionately kissed, I whispered against Logan's lips;

"Forever and ever."

**There it is. I hope everyone enjoyed this. Especially you, True-loves-first-Kiss-101.  
I didn't really read this over properly so sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. It means a lot. :)  
See you next time! xxxx**


End file.
